Game over
by Faith-Winters
Summary: [Kyôya x Renge] El ser humano tiende a la vuelta a un comportamiento infantil en caso de enfermedad. Pero siempre hay excepciones… ¡Oneshot!


Holaa! Aquí llego con mi primer fanfic de Ouran, espero que no sea también el último xD Bueno este fic se me ocurrió hace un par de días con 38 de fiebre y aún no se como la verdad, quizá porque mi obsesión por esta extraña pareja llega a límites insospechados xD Pero es que no lo puedo evitar, me encanta! Así que antes de que empiece a desvariar y a dar saltitos eufóricos os dejo con el fanfic! Disfrutaad!

_Ouran High School Host Club y sus maravillosos personajes son obra de la gran Hatori-sensei._

**Game over**

_El ser humano tiende a la vuelta a un comportamiento infantil en caso de enfermedad. Pero siempre hay excepciones…_

Aún no creía posible aquella situación, pero no. Por muy irreal que pareciera era cierto. Allí estaba tapado por un batallón de mantas sin poder levantarse con su mesilla repleta de infusiones y saber que más cosas que no era capaz de captar desde allí. Lo que si era bien captable era la chillona voz femenina que no paraba de ordenar y disponer como si estuviera en su propia casa. Kyôya se masajeó la sien y enfocó su vista en la jovencita vestida de enfermera, aunque para ser exactos ella no iba de enfermera. Iba de Sataki Aya, la amable chica que trabajaba en la enfermería en la última edición del Uki Doki Memorial!

Malditos cosplays que daban ideas perversas a quienes los llevaban puestos… y maldito Tamaki que ni siquiera había hecho nada para parar aquello. Fuera como fuera en cuanto se le pasara el resfriado se vengaría de la manera más lenta y cruel que se le ocurriese, de hecho ahora que estaba en cama sin nada que hacer le daba un tiempo precioso que emplear en maquinar una venganza adecuada contra el rey del club de host.

Todo había comenzado aquella espantosa mañana cuando la maldita fiebre parecía no querer bajar y los ataques de tos se volvían más seguidos. Había llegado a tanto que ni los medicamentos parecían hacer efecto y Tamaki le había mandado de vuelta a casa, evidentemente preocupado, pero no, no podría haberse ido a casa a descansar sin más, tenía que pasar algo malo obviamente.

"¡¿Enfermo¡Kyaaaa¡Mi primer paciente!" había gritado Renge eufórica corriendo a por su botiquín.

A partir de ahí el tiempo parecía haberse acelerado y sin saber como había acabado yendo hacia su casa acompañado por una hiperactiva Renge que parecía divertirse repasando síntomas de enfermedades fatales para que todo fuera aún mucho más trágico.

El caso es que allí estaba…

"¡Kyôya¡Tomate este té ya verás como hace efecto!" pidió la castaña tendiéndole la taza.

El chico la miró impasible. ¿También tendría que hacerle de conejillo de indias¿Dónde se suponía que estaban sus criados¿Los había espantado a todos? Además en la familia Ôtori había muchísimos médicos y… ¿pero que decía? El solo necesitaba una aspirina y descansar un rato!

Bueno, calma. El padre de Renge tenía negocios con su familia, tenía que ser cordial con ella. Lentamente extendió el brazo y tomó la taza que la chica le ofrecía. Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio hasta que Kyôya sonrió falsamente devolviéndole la taza a la chica. Ahora la venganza dolorosa y lenta para Tamaki no bastaba, ahora además de todo lo que se le ocurriría haría todo lo posible para que sufriera bebiendo uno de esos asquerosos mejunjes de Renge. Por su parte la otaku observó la taza satisfecha como quien acaba de descubrir la vacuna para alguna clase de enfermedad incurable.

"Y ahora…¡Veamos si tienes fiebre!" anunció la castaña mientras sostenía el termómetro.

Kyôya quedó perplejo ante lo surrealista de la situación.

"Noo! Asi no vale! Esa no es la actitud de un enfermo terminal!" se quejó Renge.

¿Terminal¿En que momento exacto había dejado que Renge cumpliera sus sueños frustrados de enfermera de videojuego?

"Venga! No seas un paciente rebeldee!" insistió la chica inclinándose hacia él con visible euforia por poder interpretar _su personaje_.

Kyôya trató de apartarse pero la joven no parecía dispuesta a darse por vencida y acabó cayendo sobre él. El termómetro entre sus manos parecía un arma letal. En aquel instante fueron conscientes por primera vez en toda la mañana del silencio de la estancia. Renge fijó sus enormes ojos castaños en el chico bajo ella y acercó su rostro al de él lentamente…

"Oooh!" exclamó la chica de golpe separándose de él bruscamente.

"¡Miyabi-kun es más guapo!" gritó señalando de manera acusadora mientras se tapaba la boca con la otra mano en expresión de sorpresa.

Kyôya por su parte suspiró cansado.

Media hora más tarde, después de que Renge hubiera hablado de cómo tenía que ser un buen paciente sombrío y al borde de la muerte, Kyôya se había dado cuenta de que había dejado a Tamaki y los demás solos. ¿Sólos…¿Sin nadie cuerdo entre ellos? El chico se levantó rápidamente y avanzó hacia la puerta ignorando el monólogo de la joven.

"¡¡¿Adonde se supone que vas?!!?" rugió Renge con mirada asesina.

"Vuelvo al club de hosts." contestó Kyoya mientras se daba la vuelta indiferente y seguía su camino.

"Demo… Kyôya! Aún no estas bien" insistió la chica siguiéndole nuevamente en su papel de dulce enfermera.

"Tengo cosas que hacer" Respondió él sin mirarla y sin dejar de caminar.

"Si es por las cuentas y lo demás yo puedo encargarme! Aparte de manager puedo ser muchas otras cosas! Tengo indecibles cualidades¡Como buena heroína de manga puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa!!" exclamó la chica con pose victoriosa.

Solo que se le había olvidado que ella no era la heroína de aquel manga…

Antes de negarse, la posibilidad de cargarle todo a Renge paso rápidamente por la mente de Kyôya, pensó en la situación, la evaluó, calculó todas las posibles consecuencias y al final… terminó accediendo.

"Esta bien" dijo él.

Renge asintió con energía.

"Déjamelo todo a mi!" exclamó muy segura.

Después de haberle dejado el ordenador y un par de notas Renge finalmente se decidió a dejar la residencia de los Ôtori para alivio del pobre Kyôya, y es que después de todo un día de descanso no le vendría mal, el dolor de cabeza por la fiebre empezaba a ser poco soportable y además ir al club implicaba seguir siendo perseguido por aquella Renge-enfermera, más la horrible e irritante preocupación de Tamaki, los comentarios poco apropiados de los gemelos, la glotonería de Hani que siempre hacia temblar las cuentas, el poco colaborador silencio de Mori, la atención a las clientas y… bueno, al menos siempre podía añadir mas dinero a la deuda de Haruhi, era lo único reconfortante.

"Seré la reina en las sombras! Jojojojoj!" se escuchó a Renge que abandonaba el lugar camino al instituto.

El chico cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama tras tomarse una aspirina.

Kyôya abrió los ojos notando el paño húmedo colocado sobre su frente. Se incorporó quitándoselo y comprobó que la fiebre ya había desaparecido. Efectivamente tenía razón, bastaba para que se curase un poco de descanso y librarse por un rato de las tareas del club. Pensaba eso cuando su vista captó un cubo de agua situado al lado de su cama y un par de paños como si alguien hubiera estado poniéndoselos para bajar la fiebre. El chico dirigió su vista al frente al oír el sonido proveniente de la televisión. Ante él surgió la figura de Renge que estaba de espaldas a él sentada en el borde de la cama. En sus manos sostenía el mando de la videoconsola, mientras que sus ojos pegados a la pantalla la miraban con una especie de extraña ansiedad. Kyôya apartó la manta tratando de incorporarse del todo y entonces la chica se giró hacia él.

"¡Ah¡Has despertado! Como no despertabas he traído la ultima edición especial del Uki Doki Memorial!" le informó la chica alegremente.

"Ya veo…" se limitó a responder él.

La chica soltó el mando y se levantó de golpe.

"Ya verás como con un poco más de mi té te curas del todo!" anunció yéndole a ofrecer otra taza.

"¡No! Ya estoy bien." Respondió Kyôya tratando de evitar a toda costa volver a probar aquella cosa.

"Oh, vaya" la chica dejó la tetera sobre una de las mesas poco convencida.

"¿Qué ha pasado en el club?" preguntó el chico.

"Uaaa! Todo ha ido genial! Cuando te vuelvas a poner enfermo puedo reemplazarte más veces¡Hasta he conseguido un descuento en la tela de los cojines de las sillas de las clientas!" respondió Renge entusiasta.

Kyôya la observó alzando una ceja. No estaba muy seguro de que todo hubiera ido tan bien, pero bueno si había pasado algo ya no podía hacer nada, el mal ya estaba hecho. Observó nuevamente de reojo la gran cantidad de tazas, prospectos de medicinas y demás cosas que Renge había dejado esparcidas por la habitación. Después de un silencio un poco tenso Kyôya se dirigió a ella.

"Gracias"

Renge sonrió y acto seguido comenzó a reír con aquella risa psicópata tan suya.

"¡Pero hoy he aprendido mucho Kyôya! Esto no lo he hecho gratis, después pienso exigir unos beneficios!" comentó la chica triunfante.

El chico no podía quedar más perplejo. ¿Beneficios? Había tenido que soportar todo su frikismo, su té y todo aquello para encima tener que darle las gracias y por si fuera poco ella quería obtener algún beneficio?!

Confirmado, no debía dejar a Renge acercarse más a sus cuentas, ni a su ordenador. Antes de que se percatara ella ya se había vuelto a sentar frente a la televisión y a aferrarse desesperadamente al mando. Su pelo castaño caía totalmente desparramado sobre sus hombros sin su característico lazo y llevaba un corto vestido rojo claro que milagrosamente no parecía ser un disfraz. En la pantalla acompañado por una melodía sumamente irritante y pomposa apareció la imagen de un personaje que Kyôya reconoció como Ichijo Miyabi. La chica instintivamente abrió la boca dejando escapar un risueño "Ooh" y sus ojos parecieron brillar con mayor intensidad mientras apretaba los botones de colores del mando con renovada alegría.

El chico se incorporó y poniéndose sus gafas se dirigió al baño que comunicaba con su habitación, para ver si al menos al sentir un poco de agua fría en la cara era capaz de volver al mundo real. Porque el día de hoy no tenía nada de normal, y no es que el resto de días fueran tampoco muy normales…

Sin previo aviso una melodía más insoportable que la anterior comenzó a sonar de manera intermitente mientras un Tliiin! Hacia aparecer una ventana con un mensaje.

Nivel 9! Has recibido un beso de Ichijo Miyabi-kun bajo el cerezo del jardín

Renge permaneció durante unos segundos perpleja mirando la pantalla hasta que…

"KYAAAAA! Miyabi-samaaa!!"

El gritó resonó en toda la casa mientras Renge lo acompañaba por un salto histérico y se llevaba una mano al pecho con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Tal era su estado que no se percató de que había pulsado cierto botón del mando. El botón que acababa con cualquier posibilidad de alcanzar el bonus especial del nivel 10.

… Partida borrada.

"No, no es posible…" negó con la vista fija en la pantalla.

Kyôya permanecía impasible mirándose al espejo del baño, al parecer sin entender la gravedad de los hechos.

"Noo! El nivel diez¡Mi bonus! Miyabi-sama!" lloriqueó rabiosa frente a la pantalla mientras sujetaba el mando como si fuera a partirlo en dos.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y el chico se encontró con una Renge de rodillas en el suelo y al borde del llanto.

"Ah, Kyôya…" dijo ella levantándose y mirándolo como si acabara de recordar que él vivía ahí.

El chico observó la pantalla del televisor y después pasó su vista a Renge.

"Bien. ¿Ya podemos hablar de tus beneficios no…?" dijo tranquilamente mientras se quitaba sus gafas con lentitud y las observaba cuidadosamente dejándolas sobre la mesa.

Renge le observó sin comprender y solo fue capaz de dar un paso hacia atrás y chocar contra la cama cuando notó la mirada perversa que él le dirigió.

Kyôya avanzó hacia ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Game over" susurró él antes de unir sus labios a los de ella.

Renge soltó el mando.

**THE END**

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí! Y ahora por favor opiniones, comentarios, aportaciones y demás… en un REVIEW! Sii! Me haréis inmensamente feliz con un pequeño review! Gracias x leer! Hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
